In Bloom
by Kira5Awesome
Summary: (AU/ Harco) En un mundo donde las personas nacen con un verso que dirá su alma gemela cuando la conozcan grabado en su muñeca, todos esperan oír esas palabras mágicas.
1. Nacimiento

Así que, es el primer long-fic que escribo para este nuevo, desconocido y aterrador fandom. Como mi fandom principal está casi en hiatus intermitente me anime y dije "¿Por qué no?" y así estoy aquí... no me muerdan.

En fin, este fic está basado parcialmente en el mundo presentado en la obra **"Ebene"** si no lo han leído, háganlo. Vale toda la pena del mundo.

Este es un AU situado en el mundo mágico, lo único que cambia es la temática del fic. Ah si, es un Harco.

Obviamente el título fue inspirado por la canción de Nirvana.

**Advertencia:** Slash. BL. Yaoi. No mucho más por ahora.

_Los personajes de Harry Potter no son de mi propiedad y obviamente no les haré justicia así que... ¡A darle!_

* * *

**In Bloom **

**Capítulo uno: Nociones y principios.**

Imaginemos un mundo donde todas las personas al momento de su nacimiento nacen con un estilo de "palabras" grabadas en sus muñecas. Estas frases son diferentes para cada uno, diferentes contextos, caligrafías e incluso colores a veces. Estos versos serán dichos por sus medias naranjas en un futuro.

De esta manera todas las personas mientras crecen van por la vida conversando con los demás, moviéndose por las calles para ver si de alguna manera sus oraciones concuerdan. Sin embargo en la gran mayoría de los casos no es una situación que se pueda forzar, ni que va a pasar más rápido por hablar con una gran cantidad de personas. Se podría decir que es el destino, y pasará cuando tenga que pasar. Porque, después de todo, las palabras son lo más importante para las personas.

Claro que es posible que más palabras no tengan sentido por si solas y formen oraciones bizarras pero todo se aclararía una vez se conozca a la persona destinada. Y si se era positivo y la frase era muy extraña incluso de podía utilizar como una pista.

Algunos incautos se preguntarán que pasaba si se atrevían a ir contra el destino, estableciendo una relación romántica con alguien con quien no se tuviera la frase correcta y el resultado en la mayoría de los casos era catástrofe. Ni más ni menos. Claro que eso era algo que no se estilaba, y es que todos en lugar, se memorizan esas palabras en sus muñecas leyendolas una y otra vez como si fueran una mantra y ponían especial atención a casa oración pronunciada por si acaso era la correcta.

Obviamente las palabras eran lo más importante que se podía tener.

* * *

**Nacimiento**

El heredero de la ancestral familia Malfoy había nacido un lluvioso día de Junio en el año de 1980, su madre, Narcisa descansaba en la cama de sabanas blancas como lo había hecho toda la semana, había sido un parto difícil que la había dejado exhausta y en estado frágil.

Junto a ella, Lucius, un hombre ya entrado en su madures con ojos severos y cabello platinado largo cargaba al bebé con una mueca de miedo, como si en cualquier momento se le fuera a caer y romper.

Draco, ese sería el nombre oficial del recién nacido en cuanto trajeran los papeles. Un nombre elegante y digno del cual estaría a la altura.

Nuevamente, Lucius checo la muñeca del bebé leyendo las palabras en ella escritas con una caligrafía más bien desordenada y apurada, desde esa primera impresión su futura nuera o futuro yerno no le caía bien. Mucho menos si se tomaban a considerar las palabras; "_¡El hurón ha hablado!"_ escritas apenas legibles por la pequeña muñeca del bebé.

Y es que, ¿en qué terribles circunstancias exactamente esas serían las primeras palabras de una persona hacia otra?

Sabia que no tenía sentido preocuparse por eso puesto que era el destino. Y era lo mejor que su hijo habría podido pedir, eso lo sabía. Era solo que desde el momento en que lo vio quedó anonado y aunque no lo demostrara exteriormente amaba a ese niño. Era algo inexplicable. Amor incondicional y de esa misma manera aceptaría a quien fuera su pareja si lo hacía feliz...

Aún asi Lucius hubiera preferido a alguien con más clase. Solo el tiempo diría que tan acertado había estado con esos pensamientos.

* * *

Eso es todo por hoy, gracias por leer y darle una oportunidad a este fic.

Si les gusto no se olviden de agregarlo a sus favoritos y dejar sus reviews, tomatazos, criticas y amor.

Si quieren saber cuándo es la siguiente actualización pueden checar en mi perfil el **Calendario de Proyectos** el cual actualizo al menos dos veces por mes y hay fechas para los capítulos de cada uno de los proyectos en los que estoy trabajando.

¡Hasta la pasta!

-Kira.


	2. 4 años

**Cuatro años.**

**Aprendiendo a leer.**

Harry Potter era un chiquillo que se podría definir como... _descarrilado,_ si, probablemente esa era la mejor palabra. Era atolondrado, ruidoso, curioso y una máquina de energía imparable. Con tan solo su primer año de vida y todas las restricciones que este implica en un ser humano había logrado agotar física y mentalmente a sus padres, probablemente de por vida.

Desde que había aprendido a caminar sin tambalearse andaba para arriba y abajo, saltaba en toda superficie mínimamente rebotable y no paraba de moverse o en su defecto seguir cualquier cosa que se moviera... Si, incontables habían sido las ocasiones en que Lily, su madre, lo había encontrado atormentando a un gato que había logrado atrapar con sus regordetas manos. O aquellas ocasiones en las que James, su padre, había tenido que bajarlo de los sillones para que no los rompiera de tanto saltar sobre ellos.

Día y noche. Lloviera o hiciera calor. Ese hijo suyo era un... _monstruo._

_Esta historia se había repetido por 4 años. Sin parar, sin descanso, como un desastre natural que se puede ver venir pero no parar._

Por eso cuando Harry empezó a tomar ligero interés por leer se habían aliviado enormemente de poderse sentar y descansar mientras el pequeño niño ponía toda la atención que podría en esos símbolos raros. Era extraño que un niño de tan temprana edad quisiera aprender a leer pero tal vez era comprensible querer saber que es lo que estaba tatuado en la muñeca.

Después de un tiempo considerable, bastantes situaciones frustrantes y libros rotos por fin Harry aprendió a diferenciar algunas letras y juntarlas para formar palabras casi al mismo tiempo que aprendió a hablar... o bueno, entender oraciones y replicarlas como cualquier niño de casi cinco años.

Y justamente fue un día soleado a mediados de Marzo cuando Harry mirando su muñeca haciendo un gesto extrañado intentaba leer lo que se encontraba plasmado en ella.

Sus ojitos se centraban en los símbolos escudriñandolos, tal vez en ese momento no lo supiera pero tal vez pudo leer la frase por la impecable caligrafía con la que estaba escrita.

–N..Nu...

_No._ Volvía a repetir.

–Ni...

Eso sonaba más correcto.

–...Ni.. p... pa... para.. pabr...

Lily miraba el intento de leer esa frase, curiosa, de su hijo desde el sillón rojo de su sala de estar. Era un momento especial cuando se leían por primera vez las palabras grabadas en la muñeca de cada quien, esas que daban significado a la vida entera de una persona. Aunque, siendo Harry tan joven e inexperto probablemente no entendiera ni siquiera que querían decir.

–Padre. - lo ayudo la pelirroja con un gesto alentador. El niño tenía problemas con palabras con "d" en ellas ya que las confundía con la "b" o la "q"

–Ni...p-pade e... es... escuk...

Un intento más. Ya casi iba a la mitad.

–...Escukada...b...ba...

–De.

Harry lucía frustrado. –De... - repitió como quien no quiere la cosa.

–Es...esto.

Se quedó algo extrañado con el entrecejo fruncido y la cabeza ladeada. Tanto esfuerzo para que no entendiera que decía esa mugrosa frase.

–N-Ni... pade escuk..kada de... esto.

No. Realmente no sabía porque eso estaba grabado en su muñeca y no parecía quitarse por más que lo tallara o frotara. Finalmente después de un intento fallido y una hora de su vida que nadie le devolvería Harry Potter se incorporó de donde había estado sentado y se fue a hacer algo más productivo con su tiempo, como jugar con su caballo de madera.

Lily río.

Efectivamente era una frase extraña.

_"Mi padre escuchará de esto."_

* * *

Segundo capitulo, tal vez tan corto que parece un drabble. Pero conforme crezcan se iran haciendo más largos, de eso no se preocupen

Como ya han de haber notado los capítulos alternarán a los personajes y van a ir avanzando edades.

Espero que les haya gustado, me adelanté a la actualización porque me llegó la inspiración de repente jejeje. No olviden dejar sus reviews, tomatazos, criticas y agregar la historia a sus favoritos.

**likememalfoy** ¡Gracias por leer! Espero la actualización haya sido de tu agrado y válido el tiempo de espera :D

**NoeNoel** A mi también me encantan los AU de Solmates y pienso que debería haber más así que doy mi granito de arena ;) ¡Gracias por leer y dejar tus teorías, eterno amor para ti! Y lo comprendo no sabes cuántas veces me ha pasado que estoy entradisima en una historia y de repente me acabo el último capítulo y... ¡BAM! Su última actualización fue en 2014. Así que gracias por arriesgarte con esta ;)

PD. No diré que si ni tampoco que no (?) Buajaja.

**Sof77** ¡Gracias por leer y espero te guste!

¡Hasta la pasta!

-Kira fuera.


	3. 6 años

En serio intenté hacer este capítulo más largo... pero si lo alargara se sentiría como relleno y pues, esto no es el fandom de Naruto.

**Disclimer:** Harry Potter no es de mi propiedad por el momento.

* * *

**Capitulo 3: 6 Años**

** Una niña.**

La primera vez que Draco Malfoy conoció a Pansy Parkinson fue en su fiesta de cumpleaños y pensó que no le molestaría ser su alma gemela si las palabras fueran las correctas... claro que no lo eran, nunca nada era tan facil. Pansy era una niña bonita y sangre pura, algo ruidosa y chillona, pero le gustaba como lo seguía a todos lados dando pequeños brincos.

Claro que a su corta de edad de seis años realmente no le dio muchas vueltas al asunto y cuando resultó que al intercambiar sus primeras palabras estas no concordaban con lo escrito en la muñeca no se desanimó ni un poquito porque… bueno, porque era un niño y en su infantil mente una alma gemela seria alguien perfecto para jugar a sus juegos favoritos y hacer travesuras, y alguien que no lo fuera a besar como sus padres hacían porque eso daba asco, _ewww._

Y siendo sinceros si eso era un alma gemela… con la presencia de la niña le bastaba por el momento. Y es que usualmente, en tan grande mansión, casi nunca había niños de su edad con los cuales jugar.

Así que mientras los adultos hablaban y se reían los dos niños decidieron escabullirse al jardín más cercano. A pesar de ser la fiesta de Draco se trataba de algo semi formal así que el niño tenía puesto un curioso traje gris que combinaba con sus ojos y Pansy un vestido azul profundo con planes en la falda y las mangas. No deberían estar en el jardín por el código de etiqueta y porque no querían acabar llenos de tierra.

No.

_Para nada._

–Mira, padre me regalo esta escoba y he estado practicando en secreto. –decía el niño con el instrumento entre sus pequeñas manos.

Pansy lo miraba a el y a la escoba intermitentemente, nunca le habían interesado en realidad esas cosas y si se trataba de jugar prefería sus muñecas o la cocinita pero al ver al niño tan entusiasmado le contagió la emoción. Ojalá se pudiera casar con el, tenía una cara muy bonita y una casa grande, eso es lo que hacía a un matrimonio funcionar ¿no?

Aunque todavía era muy pequeña como para desarrollar sentimientos por alguien así que simplemente Draco le caía bien y era bonito.

–¿Entonces sabes volar? ¿Me vas a enseñar?

Los ojos brillantes de la niña amedrantaron la voluntad del rubio, apenas había logrado mantenerse en equilibrio y hacer que la cosa flotará… volar estaba lejos de su alcance. Pero el era un Malfoy y un Malfoy nunca se hecha para atrás ni queda en ridículo, así que tomando tanto aire como sus pulmones lo dejaron asintió con la cabeza.

Basta decir que en cuanto se subió a la escoba y esta empezó a flotar se sintió más relajado, grave error de principiante; poco después la escoba subió más y más hasta alcanzar los dos metros de altura. Expliquemos que Draco al practicar en secreto siempre había sido en cuartos cerrados así que nunca le había pasado esto antes.

Y cuando pensaba que no podría estar más preocupado la escoba pareció tomar voluntad propia y arremetió contra la niña cuyo rostro pasó de sorpresa a total horror mientras comenzaba a correr por su vida.

En algún punto de esos 10 segundos Pansy pisó la cola de su vestido cayendo de cara al pasto y Draco un par de segundos después se estrelló encima de ella.

* * *

Cuando regresaron al salón principal la fiesta estaba terminando.

Ambos niños estaban cubiertos en tierra, lodo y raspones con los ojos rojos y las narices llenas de moquito. Las prendas desordenadas y el cabello con ramas y _otras_ cosas.

Ambas familias se miraron en silencio y como si fuera un acuerdo tácito la mamá de Pansy la agarró de la mano arrastrando la hacia la puerta principal, posteriormente se despidió con cordialidad de Narcisa y Lucius disculpándose por la actitud de la niña en el proceso.

Draco y Pansy compartieron una última mirada cómplice sonreindose.

–¡Adiós Draco!

–¡Hasta luego, Pansy!

Después de que la familia se fue Narcisa y Lucius miraron inquisitivos al niño que seguía sonriendo con algo de culpabilidad tatuada en el rostro.

–Así que… ¿Hiciste una amiga? – pregunto finalmente la mujer.

_Vaya amistad. _

Aunque, ¿qué se podía esperar de una niña con la frase "_Así que, ¿te gustan las bananas?_" grabada en su muñeca? No que la frase del propio Draco fuera más normal pero aún así...

Que generación.

* * *

Eso fue todo. Se que es un prologo algo largo y que ni siquiera se han conocido aún así que intentaré hacer que la espera valga la pena.

En fin, ya tengo la mitad del siguiente capítulo así que podría estar listo en los siguientes días... o semanas.

¡Gracias por leer! No olviden de dejar sus hermosos reviews y favoritos.

**sof77:** Créeme que me esforcé doblemente para que fueran al menos un poco bizarras jajajaja ¡Gracias por leer!

**gsbym66:** ¡Gracias por tu review! ;)

**likememalfoy:** ¡Graciaaas! Que bien que te esté gustando e intentare actualizar seguido ;)

¡Hasta la pasta!

-Kira


	4. 8 años

Doble actualización porque los quiero mucho ;) y mi vida personal ya no es un desastre andando.

**Advertencia:** Ummmm nop. Posterior yaoi, BL

**Disclimer:** Harry Potter no es de mi propiedad... según J.K

* * *

**Capitulo 4: Ocho Años **

**Herida.**

Harry era un niño problemático. Esos que siempre están preocupando a sus mamás ya sea porque no comía lo que debería, o porque se caía y raspaba constantemente o por su curiosidad innata. Sea como fuera siempre tenía a Lily con el grito en el cielo y conforme fue creciendo esta clase de situaciones fueron en aumento para la desgracia de sus padres.

Estipulado esto, no era extraño que después de un día de juego en el parque el niño regresara a la casa cubierto en lodo y con más moretones que piel sana. Tampoco era extraño que sus lentes acabaran rotos… y tampoco era extraño que al siguiente día volviera a ser la misma historia.

Pero ese día era algo _diferente._

Si, era un dia lluvioso así que Harry se había quedado todo el dia en su casa aburriendose con historietas o dibujando dinosaurios con crayolas. Eran esos días donde Lily y James tenían un respiro de su agitada rutina y podían simplemente relajarse acostados en su cama sabiendo que su hijo estaba seguro.

Justamente estaban en la segunda planta de la casa que poseían acobijados en sabanas color rojo vino, sin hablar, pues las palabras no eran necesarias entre ellos todo el tiempo. Solo escuchaban las llamas crujir en la chimenea con su sonido chispeante siendo acompañadas por las gotas de lluvia que golpeaban el tejado.

James sentía como la mujer acariciaba con su dedo pulgar la muñeca donde él tenía grabada la frase_ "Oye, estás usando lentes, debes ser inteligente. Ayúdame."_ Una sonrisa tenue apareció en su rostro al recordar como de la nada el primer día de clases en Howarts, más particularmente en la clase de Pociones una pequeña niña con gesto decidido se aserco a su mesa y le había dicho eso con resolución mientras le mostraba una página de su libro que al parecer no entendía.

Todo lo que pudo responder en ese entonces fue un muy articulado _"Wohoa..._ "

Le dio un beso en la frente a Lily.

Y entonces fue cuando escucharon un grito de dolor repentino seguido de llanto agudo, y ambos se apresuraron a bajar corriendo a la sala de estar. Y ahí estaba, Harry, llorando desconsoladamente mientras abrazaba su pierna derecha.

–Ay, cielo, ¿qué pasó? ¿Qué te duele? – se apresuró Lily a envolverlo entre sus maternales brazos acariciendole la cabeza mientras James miraba la escena un poco alejado de la escena.

Claro que la pregunta ganadora en la cabeza de ambos adultos era "¿Y ahora qué hiciste Harry Potter?"

– La p…pierna… - logró decir entre lágrimas.

Finalmente James se acerco para examinar la herida dándose cuenta de que no había ninguna, palpó y revisó sin encontrar nada aparente.

Esto lo dejo desconcertado.

Suerte que Lily pareció captar la situación más rápido, porque bueno, las mujeres son mejores en casi todo que los hombres. Feministas: 1 Machistas: 0

–Cielo, Harry, calma, calma. No tienes nada.

El niño la miro confuso.

–Mira, Harry, no estás herido ¿verdad? Y, supongo que el dolor comenzó de repente. – lo intentó tranquilizar mientras el azabache asentía con la cabeza hipando. –Probablemente tu alma gemela se lastimó o algo por el estilo y tu lo estás sintiendo también colateralmente.

Y el niño se vio asustado ahora. –¿No le va a pasar nada verdad? ¿Va a estar bien? – preguntó como olvidándose del dolor fantasma que había experimentado hasta el momento. Con genuina preocupación en el rostro.

–No, no pasa nada. – dijo Lily aguantando un poco la risa que le ocasionaba aquello, demasiada ternura. –Ustedes van a tener una gran conexión, sentir el dolor o alegría de la otra persona es muy raro. – siguió diciendo limpiando las lágrimas del infante.

Harry sonrió un poco sin poderes olvidar de todo del dolor.

**Extra**

Draco se había lastimado.

Roto la pierna era más específico, y si se quiere aclarar más podríamos decir que estaba en una lección de vuelo (su _primera_ lección de vuelo) y obviamente el final de la historia habia sido Lucius despidiendo al tutor y arruinando su reputación.

Draco siempre había sido un niño orgulloso así que hizo lo mejor que pudo para no llorar mientras le revisaban y componían la pierna como por arte de magia, quizá muy literalmente.

Pero cuando Draco mirara atrás a esos momentos podría jurar que que la marca de su muñeca se había sentido cálida, casi como si su persona especial lo estuviera intentando reconfortar de cierta manera. El niño rubio guardo ese recuerdo con recelo en lo más profundo de sus recuerdos.

* * *

¡Cuarto capitulo por fin! Y la primera interacción indirecta entre estos dos~

Quiero agradecer con cuanto amor han acogido a la historia :') Y en fin, ya saben que si les gusto el capítulo no se olviden de dejar sus hermosos reviews y agregar a la historia a sus favoritos.

**AnaM1707:** ¡Gracias por leer y dejar reviews! Jajaja tal vez si, tal vez no 7u7 En realidad siento que voy a sortear algunas parejas jajaja

**sof77:** La inspiración me vino de repente xD gracias por tu review

**Likememalfoy:** Como siempre, gracias por tu review ;) jajaja después de todo los niños siguen sie do niños y con escobas mágicas peor aún!

**Grazi-chan:** ¡Gracias por leer!

**gsbym66:** ¡Gracias por tu review! Jajaja a mi también me da curiosidad que voy a hacer con ella

En fin, gracias a todos y espero les guste la historia. Y recuerden hacer Pasta y no la guerra.

¡Hasta la pasta!

-Kira


End file.
